


人事未尽

by yiduwandering



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 每次绿间真太郎投篮失误，都说明他没尽到人事





	人事未尽

“绿间君！”

听到喊声的同时，篮球就飞到了他的手里，沉甸甸的触感让人安心。绿间轻车熟路地抬手投篮，球在半空划出一条弧线，砰地砸在了篮框上。

场上所有人的动作都停了下来，几人看着站在三分线弧顶的绿间，绿间则盯着弹跳着奔向界外的篮球。他吸了一口气，放下双手，小跑着去追越滚越远的球。赤司在他身后凉凉地说道：“恭喜真太郎加入中年人的队伍。“黄濑没忍住嗤笑出了声，绿间捡起球，转过身来瞪了她一眼，金发艺人立刻夸张地捂住了嘴。

曾经的少年们都早已过了而立之年，没有了巅峰期的身体状态，这从每年聚会时的3v3就能看出来。继承家业的赤司董事威压依旧，反应速度却大不如前；黄濑再年轻些的时候号称艺能界最会打篮球的人，但镜头前那些动作也只有引得粉丝尖叫一个功能；他们之中唯一走上职篮道路的青峰，近日正在考虑退役之后的去处；蛋糕店老板紫原吃撑的时候，偶尔会和年轻的店员打球消食；小学国文教师黑子在今天的比赛开场前曾非常自信地说，和学生打球他还没有输过，换来了一阵笑声。

虽然大学时代，绿间就因为医学院课业实在繁重而不得不提前退出联赛，从那以后惊为天人的全场三分就成为了传说，但这么多年来，还没有人见过他投失过任何一球。所以，今天终于目睹他的失手，球场上早已风光不再（除了青峰，他随手投出的无定式依然无人能及）的其他几人，心里多少还是有一丝可以称之为幸灾乐祸的情绪在的，不过看到绿间的黑脸，谁都不敢表现出来。

绿发的外科副教授把球抛回场中，神情复杂地端详起自己的左手，最后小声嘀咕道：“食指指甲有点不平整，人事未尽的说。”

这句话一出，不知何时溜到他身边的黄濑终于忍不住了，一边笑一边大力拍打着绿间的后背。从比赛因为“绿间的三分没进”这一突发事件暂停起就坐到了场边板凳上的紫原，嚼着水果干（他最近总算开始选择一些相对健康的零食了）含混不清地说着“绿仔这是在闹别扭吗——”，让绿间差点恼羞成怒，于是桃井见状赶忙跑过来柔声劝告：“没关系的啦小绿，你看阿大这种自大狂都不跟后辈争了……”

“五月你说我是什么？！”

“青峰君，五月桑说得没错呢。”

绿间把黄濑推开，朝着紫原飞了一个眼刀，然后把目光投向抱着胳膊站在一边看戏的赤司，用眼神示意他赶紧结束这场闹剧。前队长大人接收到了他的信号，清清嗓子，说了一句：“和成出差有半个月了吧，真太郎？”

他根本是在煽风点火。

绿间在众人意味深长的“哦——”声中愤愤地腹诽道。

直到他们从赤司家的私人球场回到位于同一栋楼的餐厅时，绿间仍然是众人调侃的对象。（青峰“啊可恶的有钱人”的抱怨被真正的工资微薄者黑子一句“著名球星青峰君也完全买得起吧”的吐槽噎回去了。）从桃井憋着笑的“小绿一定要照顾好自己哦”，到青黄二人坏笑着递上的据说可以壮阳的不明料理，绿间一概不予理会，只是脸越发地红了，对了，他在根本没有人问起的时候就大声宣称那是被热气熏的。

一群在外稳重可靠的成年人，凑到一起就像没长大似的吵吵闹闹，说起来恐怕会让外人大吃一惊。现在提起“奇迹的世代”，恐怕印象深刻的，除去和他们同辈的球员们，就只有青峰和黄濑的资深脑残粉了。但是幸运的是，他们的友情却在生活的打磨中越发深厚，他们都觉得，这比虚名重要的多。

杯盘狼藉，闲聊的话题已经转了到黄濑最近出演的电视剧神奇的剧情上，这时绿间突然从口袋里掏出手机，扫了一眼，一直板着的脸上露出了称得上温柔的表情。坐在他旁边的黄濑虽然是话题中心，可还是敏锐地注意到了他的变化，趁他发呆的当口探过头去偷看，接着就念出了新邮件的内容。

“‘小~~~真~~~’，”真不知道他是怎么一边躲避绿间的攻击一边把这两个字念得千回百转的，“‘我’——小绿间晃开我呜！‘窝、窝回家辣！’”

绿间见捂他的嘴也没有用，嫌弃地放开了手，坐了回去，心却显然不在聚会上了。其他人被他闪得也萌生了归意，不多久就说说笑笑地散了，各自回家。

 

饶是深春入夏的时节天黑得晚，这个时间夜色也深了。绿间开着车穿过城市的繁华灯火，终于抵达了安在近郊的家。远远地他就看见二楼的窗户里透出淡淡的暖色灯光，不禁微笑了起来。他足足有十五天没有见过这样的景象了，万家灯火中有一盏为你而亮，这样平凡的幸福就足以一次又一次地融化他的心。

打开大门，玄关处篮球造型的小灯亮着，投下橙色的光。其实搬进来时篮球对他们来说已经相当遥远了，但高尾坚持要买下它，说要是将来老糊涂了看到它就能想起来年轻时的事情，被绿间敲了头。

“它绝对会在你老年痴呆之前坏掉的说。”绿间推着眼镜说，但还是把它放进了购物车里。高尾给那盏灯换过几次灯泡，但灯罩一直都是原来那个，擦得干干净净。

他脱掉鞋子，关上灯，轻手轻脚地走上楼去。灯光从卧室的门缝里溢出来，他推开门，看见高尾坐在床上，湿漉漉的黑发四处乱翘。听到他进来，高尾立刻把膝上的书丢到一边，直起身子，好像随时会扑上来。

但是绿间知道他不会，他们早就过了那样表达感情的阶段了。但是他刚刚走到床边，高尾就发动了突然袭击，突然搂住了他的肩膀。起先只是松松地搭着，在绿间抬手拍了拍他的背之后，高尾就紧紧地箍住了他，额头在他肩膀上蹭来蹭去：“小真……想死你了……”

“好了，”绿间别过脸去，“快放开。”

高尾松开手，把绿间也按到床边坐下，顺带着握住他的左手，笑着问：“听说小真因为太想我，连球都投不准了？”

绿间用眼角看他：“今天走得慌张，没尽到人事。”

“我看看，”高尾拉起他的左手对着灯光仔细观察，“确实不太平整呢，这么重要的食指，小真修剪的时候在想什么呢？”

绿间挣开他的手，心里暗骂着那些唯恐天下不乱的家伙，瞪了高尾一眼。他知道这招早就不管用了，不如说他的怒视会让高尾变本加厉，但是下意识地这么做了以后他也说不上后悔。果然，高尾坏笑着凑了上去，在他唇角留下一个吻，然后就保持着这个姿势，几乎贴着他的皮肤，压低了声音，说：“承认一下不会怎么样啦，早就有前科了不是吗？”绿间用鼻子哼了一声，按住他的后脑，认真地吻了上去。高尾的笑声含混不清，最后被恼火的绿间全部堵住。

两人终于分开的时候，绿间看着高尾闪着光的眼睛，忽然想到楼下那盏灯。他说：“我看你永远都不用担心会忘掉那些事情，和成。”

“那当然了！”高尾抵着他的额头笑了起来。

 

那是高中二年级的暑假，队内5on5进行到最后，秀德的神射手正常地接住搭档传来的球，正常地射篮——

没进。

十六岁的绿间同学在队友们惊愕的目光中愣住了，他看了看篮框，又看了看不远处傻傻地张着嘴盯着他的搭档，迈开步子径直走向体育馆的大门。高尾冲队长苦兮兮地挤了一下眼睛，一路小跑追了上去。

“小真！没关系的啦！”高尾在自家王牌身边打着转儿，“失手也是很正常的事情啊！”

但是绿间根本不理他，只管在朦胧的夜色中沿着体育馆的墙根大步往前走。高尾有点慌，他抓住绿间的手腕想拉住他，没想到下一秒就被按在了墙上。

高尾紧张地迎上绿间的视线，脑子里充斥着各种各样的念头，像比赛前绿间取下的绷带一样缠作一团，他根本没法挑出一个通顺的句子来回答即将到来的质问。但出乎他预料的是，绿间只是透过眼镜看着他，他的心跳似擂鼓，完全辨认不清其中的感情，放任自己被那双翠绿的眸子吸到另外一个世界。

果然没法蒙混过关，他头晕目眩地想。

那天早上高尾被绿间拎到家里强迫学习，中午留下吃饭，然后和绿间家的妹妹聊了一会儿天，再回去搭档的房间的时候，发现他摘了眼镜和衣躺在床上，似乎在午睡。他一边嘀咕着小真太任性了居然什么都不说就自己躺下了，一边轻手轻脚地蹲到床边，视线粘在长长的睫毛投下的阴影上，根本挪不开。绿间的呼吸平静悠长，似乎对他的注视毫无知觉，高尾咬了咬牙，小心地把垂在脸颊上的绿发拨到他耳后，然后闭上眼凑了上去。他甚至不知道自己的嘴唇到底碰到了什么地方，就飞快地缩了回来，睁开眼，正好对上一双清明的绿眼睛。

在无言的逼视下他夺路而逃，杵在门外混乱地想着，是不是应该发个帖子问问偷吻暗恋很久的人被发现该怎么办。但是半小时后绿间走出房门时神色如常——就是那副紧抿着嘴好像马上就要上战场的严肃表情——他们像平常一样猜了拳，然后由从没赢过的高尾蹬板车去训练。

忽然之间，校园里的路灯全亮了起来，灯光恰好能让高尾看清楚绿间的脸，还有在绿发映衬下无比明显的红晕。绿间张了张嘴，最后只挤出一个字：“你……”

高尾感觉自己不太好。他握紧拳头，把在心里酝酿许久的那句话说了出来。

“我喜欢小真。”

绿间这次一个字也说不出来了，嘴徒劳地一张一合，像条离水的鱼。最后他直接按住高尾的肩膀亲了上来，镜框撞在了高尾的额角，但高尾完全没有注意到，他心里想的是，原来是这样的感觉，之前果然亲歪了。

绿间几乎立刻就放开了他，退开两步，似乎尴尬得不知道说什么好，最后居然又朝着体育馆大门的方向走去了。高尾愣在原地看着他的背影，感觉耳边炸开无数个声音，喊着——我家小真世界第一可爱！

他蹦蹦跳跳地冲上去，世界第一可爱的某人却连一个眼神都不给他，无视了队友们的目光，径自走向球车，拿起球就投。

完美地空心入框。

绿间转过身来面对着高尾，推了推眼镜，说道：“果然是因为人事未尽的说。”

高尾看着他躲躲闪闪的眼神和还泛着红的耳尖，爆发出一阵大笑，然后对莫名其妙的队长喊了声“我们要早退”，扯着绿间拿上东西就冲了出去。

 

“你傻笑什么呢？”绿间擦着头发走了进来。

高尾咧开了嘴：“在笑一些你应该不会觉得好笑的事情。”对方惯常地斜了他一眼，在床上坐下，顺势把他拉到怀里抱着。高尾攀着绿间的肩膀，泛着水汽的发梢蹭到了他的脸颊，他偏了偏头躲开，打了个哈欠。这事儿会传染，紧接着哈欠声就从绿色毛巾后面传了出来，两个声音的相似程度逗得高尾笑出了声，他在绿间颈侧落下一吻，问：“你修指甲，我帮你吹头发？”

“我自己吹，”绿间拿掉毛巾，俯身从床头柜抽屉里翻出了指甲锉，递给高尾，“明天下午有个大手术。”

“放心吧王牌大人！”高尾笑容满面地把吹风机塞到绿间的右手里，然后把他的左手拉了过来，一点点地把指甲修得圆润光滑。他知道有时候绿间会一早起来对着镜子皱着眉头拔偶尔冒出来的白头发，但并不准备戳破，就像少年时代绿间没有提过每次体检时他变都不变的身高数字一样。白间真太郎和低尾和成吗？他想象着再过上很长时间——比他们相识至今走过的还要长的时间——他们会相互搀扶着在公园里散步，看着街头球场里雀跃地打着篮球的孩子，相视而笑……

“你又在想什么呢？”绿间关掉吹风机，戳了一下高尾的额头。

“当然在想小真啊，”高尾鬼使神差地低下头亲了一下绿间无名指上的戒痕，“好了，这下人事都尽到了吧？”

绿间红了耳朵，急急忙忙地关了灯，在黑暗里低低地道了一声晚安。


End file.
